


【CH】一辆花里胡哨的车要什么题目

by shehuiniliange



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuiniliange/pseuds/shehuiniliange
Summary: 试水，AC3 康纳x海尔森，子父，是一辆车。发生在在乔治堡一战之后，但是两个人一个都没死。有改动原作剧情，因为这段就是我心里的一根刺我一定要这么写。





	【CH】一辆花里胡哨的车要什么题目

乔治堡一战让这父子俩的关系更像是年久失修的吊桥一样摇摇欲坠，康纳终究没有让袖剑捅进海尔森的喉咙，而海尔森也只是勒昏了他的孩子。

 

康纳被海尔森带了回去，锁在柴房里，脚上扣着一个脚镣，像之前海尔森带回去的那三个英军士兵。只不过康纳的待遇比那三个人好一些——墙根有一张小床，另一边在他能够到的地方放着一个羊皮水袋和几块面包。

 

他不知道海尔森带他回来的意图，好几天里他甚至都没见过那个老狐狸的人影，只有查尔斯李隔一段时间来换上一个新的水袋，或者带来两块面包。

 

好几天之后康纳才再见到海尔森，久到他身上的伤口都已经开始收口了。

 

夏季里狭小空间内弥漫的燥热让康纳更加急切与焦虑，他迫切的希望能更贴近他的父亲，只是沉重的脚镣让他根本没法再往前挪动一点，尽管年长的男人近在咫尺，可无论他怎么向前伸手都无法触碰到父亲，哪怕只是一片衣角。

 

他们之间还拦着太多看不见的东西，即使他们曾有过极致密切的接触，也拆不掉两个灵魂之间的那层隔板。

 

海尔森终于向前迈了一步，好让他能在蜡烛的光亮中看清楚儿子的脸，他就算是把康纳关押起来，倒也是给了康纳几天休息的时间，被炮弹误伤的伤口也被细细的包扎过，这让康纳更摸不清海尔森的意图。

 

昏黄的灯光里康纳的脸看着没那么精神，也许是伤痛让他萎靡，也许那只是累了。康纳有很多问题想问海尔森，比如他为什么没有在乔治堡杀了自己，但是他看着父亲难得悲伤的眼神，就一句话也问不出来了。那不是这个老狐狸精心扮演出来的，是真切的伤感与疲惫，康纳怔愣地看着海尔森，年长者弯下腰给了他一个吻。

 

亲吻分为很多种，长辈会怜爱的亲吻晚辈的额头，情人会火热地去咬对方的嘴唇，也有臣子虔诚地俯下身去吻他的王脚下的地面。而海尔森这个吻充满了疲惫与绝望，他缓慢地用自己的唇去蹭儿子的脸和唇瓣。康纳很难相信这个男人会流露出这样脆弱不堪的一面，他还没来得及回应，父亲冰凉的唇就离开了。

 

康纳不知道这两天发生了什么，也不敢询问，他只能被海尔森推了一把，然后看着他的父亲解开自己的衣服。那一副年迈的躯体慢慢暴露在康纳眼前，其上是纵横的伤痕，有几十年前留下的，也有近两年的新伤，最新的一道痕迹在前两天来自于康纳的袖剑，伤口愈合的情况很糟糕。尽管谁都不愿承认，但海尔森确确实实地是在衰老，他的肩膀和腰腹上有几处深色的斑块，那是康纳之前没见过的。

 

年长者推搡着年轻人，同时撕扯着他的衣服，一直把他推到墙根的床上然后自己骑跨上去，床板相当坚硬，但至少是个干净的地方。

 

夏季闷热的空气让海尔森看起来更加萎靡，即使他正在扒着康纳的衣物，可是康纳没从他的动作中感受到一丝渴望。康纳不知道海尔森想要什么，他看着父亲，眼里是疑问与不解，而父亲一言不发，甚至没有回应康纳的视线，只是低着头自顾自地动作。

 

一直到两人同样赤裸着一丝不挂，海尔森才叹了口气，重新吻上自己的儿子。这个吻苍凉并且漫长，但好在年轻人终于能在其间感受到一丝微弱的欲望——他的父亲在渴望着与他亲近，渴望着做一点不应发生在父子之间的事情，渴望着作为一个父亲的亲生血脉。

 

当舌尖抵上齿关，康纳才终于决定回应他的父亲。狼崽子狠狠咬上父亲的下唇研磨吮吸，睁大了那双澄澈的眼瞪着他，海尔森眼神躲闪几乎想扭头躲避，终究是被康纳卡着下颌扳正了脑袋。康纳脑子里有太多问题，只是不适合现在问出口，他便用自己的唇舌质询，以几乎算得上粗鲁的啃咬代替逼迫，也瞪着年长者那双已经开始混浊的眼，凶狠得像是要把海尔森剥皮拆骨。

 

空气里除了难闻的潮味，渐渐的也多了一些浅淡的血腥气和暧昧的麝香味，康纳咬破了海尔森的唇，伤口渗出几滴血珠然后在唇纹里扩散，又被紧贴着磨擦的唇蹭开到了唇边和下巴上，在苍白的面庞上晕染了薄薄的一片鲜红。

 

他们像两头猛兽互相撕咬，渐渐的也不满足于唇舌的接触，海尔森低俯下身亲吻康纳的锁骨与胸口，康纳也让十指纠缠着父亲灰白的发，侧首在耳廓上啃或者咬。

 

可能当心中的悲哀，绝望和自弃积累到一定程度时所有的情感都会变味，那时候的人做出什么稀奇古怪的事情都不稀奇。康纳的手沿着海尔森背后略微凸起的脊骨一路摸下去，指尖一直碰到臀缝之间一处柔嫩的凹陷，在没有丝毫润滑的情况下强行挤进一个指节，海尔森闷哼了一声，没有制止他的孩子。现在他们两个人心里都积压了太多东西，都急需一个发泄口，海尔森选择主动奉上自己，康纳也欣然接受——不然呢？他们找不到一个更好的方式，那些质问与妥协，都揉在了动作里，通过肌肤的触碰传达给对方。疼痛现在是一种发泄的渠道，能让积压在他们心里那些沉重复杂的情绪全部宣发出来。

 

带着厚茧的指腹强行推挤开穴内的软肉，坚硬的指甲在脆弱的内壁上划开几道浅浅的口子，让血液渗出来。对于这两个经历生死的人来说，情事间出点血不是什么太大的事情，相反的，血色更能激起他们心里的欲望，让本来温和的交合发展成一方对另一方的讨伐，那么畅快淋漓，那么像一场解脱。

 

海尔森突然觉得自己罪无可恕，他的动作慢下来了， 他不再亲吻他的儿子，康纳的牙齿嵌入海尔森肩颈的肌理，又咬上锁骨，像要啃穿那层薄薄的肉皮直接咬住骨骼那样凶狠。康纳想把父亲压住然后进入他的身体，但是拴在脚腕上的镣铐限制了他的活动空间，让他没法再调整到另一个舒服的位置，而海尔森明显也没有把锁子打开的意图。

 

铁链哗啦啦地响了几声，表示着被缚者的不满，而自由的人对此置若罔闻——他让康纳的手指退出来，指缝里填充了黏糊糊的血，被年轻人顺手抹在了父亲的大腿上。

 

康纳根本没能得到主动权，看着父亲跨坐在自己的腿上，就明白这场情事不需要自己多操心了。他的性器破开还未完全打开的穴口，而父亲没给双方留适应的时间直接就狠狠地坐了下去，过于强烈的快感让两个人同时抽了一口气，海尔森被撑得满满的，穴口的褶皱全部展开，箍着亲生儿子的阴茎，而随着海尔森开始上下运动，那可怜的开口很快被磨得又红又肿。

 

粗壮的性器反复撑开内壁脆弱的软肉，被指甲划开的地方像是被撕扯一样的疼，可是海尔森根本不在意——他需要疼痛与性快感来麻痹自己，同时也将自己的身体献祭，他是自己赎罪的祭品。长久的矛盾与冲突折磨着他年迈的神经，他不想再继续这种争执，也根本不清楚自己做错了什么，海尔森只知道把自己奉献给这个满脑子仇恨的小家伙，或许能挽回他们之间摇摇欲坠的关系。而实际上他们谁都没做错什么，之前的一切一切都只不过是不同立场与不同的生命中积累而成的一场悲剧，所有零落的破片在乔治堡拼凑成一个剧本，而这剧本唱的是一场注定的，彻头彻尾的悲剧。

 

但他们终究是撕碎了剧本，将虚无的纸张墨迹撕扯得稀碎，把自己搭建的悲剧舞台亲手拆掉，剧场下的观众随着生命的逝去黯然离场，悲剧的主角也从戏中解脱，终于能打破挡在舞台中央、演员之间的巨大阻碍握住对方的手，在舞台的废墟上踩着悲剧的剧本拥吻。

 

这一场交合就不仅仅是一次欲望的发泄，他们谁都没有说一句话，但整间狭窄的房间里也算不上安静，粘糊的水声和双方沉重的呼吸就足以表达他们的情感。

 

父子二人一言不发，但连多余的肢体动作都不需要就能让对方明白他们的意图：海尔森把手按在康纳的肩上，康纳就明白他该扶住父亲的腰；父亲的腰往前一挺，儿子就知道该加重力道；年长者的背弓起来，小狼崽就知道他已经找到了地方。

 

海尔森扶着年轻人的肩，让双手成为自己身体的支撑点反复抬起身体又坐下，而康纳也让双手扣住父亲的腰辅助他动作，在海尔森抬高身体的时候掐着腰推上去，又马上把父亲按在自己的阴茎上，一次重过一次。康纳饱满的龟头在抽出与顶入间都压迫着肠壁，年长者因此而颤抖，但每每在龟头蹭过前列腺时，海尔森的身体却又僵硬了，手指尖都好一阵子不能动弹，父亲咬紧了后槽牙，让所有的呻吟都被闷在喉咙里，然后又咽回去。

 

交合的过程凶狠并且漫长，唯一还算得上柔和的是海尔森带着妥协意味的吻，他的唇早就因为交合而变得滚烫，体温升高让他浑身都泛着一层薄薄的粉红色，一向浅淡的唇色也被热气蒸腾得泛着红。老男人向来话不饶人，唇却柔软，细密的吻落在康纳的额头，脸颊，唇角和下巴。  
康纳的阴茎像一把利器反复破开海尔森的身体，海尔森就无一例外地接纳，湿润柔软的内壁缠裹着茎身，圆润的顶端碾压过藏在皮下的腺体，海尔森面上看不出什么变化，依然是那副隐忍的表情，但身体的反应在替他坦白诉说。父亲的大腿和腰腹的肌肉越绷越紧，身前性器根本还未经触碰就已经颤抖着想要吐露出来。早些时间，在他们的关系还没那么紧张的时候，康纳听过坊间传言：年纪越大的男人就越容易依靠前列腺快感高潮，他一直想一试真假，但每次提出这个要求时都被他的父亲讥笑得没了兴趣——现今终于也算是让他如愿以偿。

 

海尔森终于在一声惊喘中泄了，同时他的身体也猛地绞紧，康纳也在同一时间就这么缴了械。  
一时间房间里连那点拍打的声音都不见了，只剩下两个人的喘息，康纳扶稳了父亲失力的身体，小心翼翼地退了出来，海尔森双眼紧闭，似乎还没缓过劲来。

 

所以康纳只能自力更生，他把父亲放倒在床垫上，自己扶着地面去够被海尔森扔在地上的衣服，好不容易才在那些花里胡哨的皮带里找到了父亲的腰带，从上面摘下了脚镣的钥匙。

 

康纳费劲巴拉地给自己和父亲披上衣服，虽然他们的住处不会有什么外人，但至少也需要体面地走出柴房的这个大门，然后大摇大摆地从查尔斯李的面前晃过去。他搀着自己的父亲往外走，因为这个累透了的老家伙似乎睡着了，至今不肯睁开他的眼睛。

 

『别以为我会对你说我错了。』

 

装睡的老东西在跨出门槛之前这么对他的儿子说着。


End file.
